Washington County, Illinois
Washington County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. As of 2000, the population was 15,148. Its county seat is Nashville, Illinois . Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.73%) is land and (or 0.27%) is water. There are many lakes, rivers, streams, and creeks in this area. Major highways Adjacent counties *Clinton County (north) *Marion County (northeast) *Jefferson County (east) *Perry County (south) *Randolph County (southwest) *St. Clair County (west) History Washington County was formed in 1818 out of St. Clair County. It was named for George Washington. Despite its relative proximity to the Illinois suburbs of St. Louis, Misssouri, the county is not considered part of the St. Louis metropolitan area, also known as the Metro-East. File:Washington County Illinois 1818.png|Washington County from its 1818 creation to 1824 File:Washington County Illinois 1824.png|Washington County in 1824, reduced to its current borders by the creation of Clinton County Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 15,148 people, 5,848 households, and 4,239 families residing in the county. The population density was 27 people per square mile (10/km²). There were 6,385 housing units at an average density of 11 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.58% White, 0.33% Black or African American, 0.22% Native American, 0.18% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.13% from other races, and 0.52% from two or more races. 0.71% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 50.8% were of German, 13.6% Polish, 11.8% American and 5.6% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 5,848 households out of which 33.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.70% were married couples living together, 7.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.50% were non-families. 24.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 3.02. In the county the population was spread out with 25.30% under the age of 18, 7.60% from 18 to 24, 27.30% from 25 to 44, 23.00% from 45 to 64, and 16.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 97.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,932, and the median income for a family was $48,433. Males had a median income of $32,209 versus $22,151 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,108. About 3.70% of families and 6.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.00% of those under age 18 and 8.70% of those age 65 or over. Education The county is served by 7 school districts : *Oakdale CCSD 1 *West Washington County CUD 10 *Irvington CCSD 11 *Ashley CCSD 15 *Hoyleton Cons SD 29 *Nashville CCSD 49 *Nashville CHSD 99. Cities and towns *Addieville *Ashley *Centralia *Du Bois *Hoyleton *Irvington *Nashville *New Minden *Oakdale *Okawville *Posen|Bolo Township *Radom *Richview *Venedy *Wamac Unincorporated communities *Elkton *Huegely *Lively Grove Townships Washington County is divided into these townships: * Ashley * Beaucoup * Bolo * Covington * DuBois * Hoyleton * Irvington * Johannisburg * Lively Grove * Nashville * Oakdale * Okawville * Pilot Knob * Plum Hill * Richview * Venedy Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Nashville have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in December 1989 and a record high of was recorded in July 1980. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in January to in May. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Washington County Footnotes Category:Counties of Illinois Category:Established in 1818 Category:Washington County, Illinois Washington County, Illinois